Mens moi
by Domi08
Summary: Maruyama est épanoui aux côtés de son petit ami jusqu'au jour où tout bascule.


Mon service prenait fin, l'heure de débauche sonnait comme une délivrance. J'étais fatigué, les clients avaient été nombreux et je ne n'aurai su dire le nombre de kilomètres que j'avais parcouru rien qu'en faisant des aller-retour entre les tables et le comptoir. Les chaises retournées sur les tables, je quittais le bar que je venais de finir de nettoyer. Les mains dans les poches, je sentais les quelques billets que mon patron venait de me donner pour mon travail supplémentaire. Un faible sourire parcourut mes lèvres et je marchais en direction de mon appartement. Sortant rapidement mon poignet, je regardais l'heure et soupirais. Mon petit ami devait déjà dormir, j'allais devoir être silencieux et me retenir de l'embrasser pour ne pas le réveiller.

Les rayons du soleil me taquinaient le visage, doucement, je sortais de mes songes et mes yeux papillonnèrent, gênés par cette lumière. A côté de moi, se trouvait le vide, encore une fois, Ohkura s'était réveillé tôt et je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de me réveiller à ses côtés. Je m'étirais alors en baillant fortement et regardais l'heure qu'affichait le réveil. 8h21. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi mais il était hors de question que je reste au lit sans profiter de mon petit ami. Aujourd'hui était mon seul jour de repos de la semaine et j'avais prévu de le passer avec lui. Aussi, mon meilleur pote allait se joindre à nous durant l'après midi. Au début, je me serai bien passé de lui, ayant en tête d'autres projets mais il avait réparé ma basse à laquelle je tenais tant. En plus, il me faisait cadeau des frais, je ne pouvais donc que l'inviter à la maison pour le remercier.

Je sortais du lit et pieds nus, je marchais jusqu'à la cuisine où Tatsu était installé. Il me sourit et je l'embrassai furtivement pour lui dire bonjour. Je passais à côté de lui et me sortais de quoi préparer mon petit déjeuné lorsque je l'entendis ranger se chaise. Je me retournais et le vis se diriger vers la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortait avec ses vêtements propres en direction de la salle de bain. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge et calculais l'heure à laquelle il en sortirait. Tatsu était un homme qui prenait soin de lui et qui passait énormément de temps à se préparer le matin. Je prenais alors mon temps, buvant mon café et lisant le journal qui traînait sur la table. J'émergeais calmement avant de me diriger jusqu'à ma penderie pour choisir mes vêtements. Regardant de haut en bas, je soufflais en me demandant ce que j'allais pouvoir porter, puis je finis par prendre un jean et un tee shirt blanc.

Mes affaires sur le bras, j'avais rejoins Tatsu dans la salle de bain et le surpris en train de jouer avec son téléphone assis sur le battant des toilettes. Je soupirais et lui fis un tsukomi sur le front pour qu'il termine de s'arranger. Il me sourit avant de finir de boutonner sa chemise et de se coiffer. Son corps était irrésistible, je me calais contre son dos, inspirant l'odeur de son cou et le baisant. Je caressais ses flans de mes mains, glissant l'une d'elles sous sa chemise par moment. Finissant de se coiffer, je le sentais sourire, tentant de repousser mes mains un peu trop baladeuses. Puis, il se retourna me faisant face et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes en un court baiser. Emballé, je tentais de l'approfondir mais il s'écarta de moi tout en pointant la douche.

- File, on doit faire quelques courses, on a rien pour recevoir Ryo-ni cet après midi!

- Ça peut attendre un peu, j'ai envie d'être avec toi là.

- Toi alors ! Un bisou et sous la douche le Maru oki ?

J'acquiesçais et attrapais son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. Une fois seul dans la salle de bain, j'ôtais mon sous vêtement et me glissais sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je réfléchissais à la journée qui allait se dérouler et à mon ami qui allait me rendre ma basse. J'étais impatient de pouvoir enfin reglisser mes doigts contre ses cordes et d'entendre le son qui s'en dégage. Ryo et moi, partagions cette passion pour la musique et jouions souvent ensemble. Depuis quelques temps, même Tatsu s'était joint à nous. Au début, il ne faisait que nous écouter et maintenant, il s'amusait à taper sur ses cuisses ou sur ce qu'il avait sous la main en guise de percussions.

Cet après midi là, Ryo était venu plus tôt que prévu, à tel point qu'il était arrivé à l'heure du déjeuner. Connaissant l'audace de mon ami, j'en étais plus amusé qu'autre chose. Le repas terminé, je m'étais désigné pour faire la vaisselle les laissant tout deux discuter en mon absence. La plonge, ça me connaissait, j'étais plutôt efficace avec cette tâche depuis que je bossais au bar. Celui-ci faisait également office de snack et j'avais acquis de l'expérience dans les diverses missions telles que le service, la prise de commande, l'inventaire, commandes, tâches ménagères. Mon patron m'utilisait un peu comme un employé polyvalent mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre, mon salaire était plutôt bon par rapport aux autres.

De la cuisine, je les entendais rire et discuter, ça me faisait plaisir qu'ils s'entendent. Pour moi, ça aurait été difficile de délaisser l'un pour l'autre. Bien que j'aimais mon petit ami, Ryo était tout aussi important dans ma vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, je les avais rejoint sur le canapé. Tatsu, une main sur la cuisse de Ryo montrait les photos de son dernier shoot. J'étais fier de sortir avec un mannequin et souvent, il récupérait les photos afin de me les montrer. Quoi que ces derniers temps, nous avions un peu moins de moments à nous, je travaillais plus au bar pour économiser de l'argent et quand moi je finissais tard, lui commençait tôt. L'été approchait et je voulais offrir à Tatsu un séjour à Hawaï, cette destination nous faisait rêver à tout deux.

L'après midi était passé rapidement et pendant qu'ils regardaient des photos que je connaissais, j'avais essayé ma basse. Ryo n'avait pas pris sa guitare et déçu de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec lui, je l'avais insulté en rigolant. Ces deux idiots s'étaient ensuite mis à m'embêter et avaient fini par me faire renverser mon jus de carottes sur moi. Leur bêtise les avait coupé dans l'euphorie du moment car pendant que je me changeais, je n'entendis plus rien. Il fallut que je revienne dans la salle pour qu'ils relancent la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Je souris et me dis que je finirais par leur jouer un tour, un de ces jours.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et je trouvais de moins en moins de temps à passer avec mon petit ami. Lorsque j'étais libre, c'était lui qui était absent et me laissait seul à l'appartement. Je commençais à craindre pour notre couple, mais je le savais fort alors j'attendais vivement d'avoir la somme nécessaire pour le voyage pour enfin retrouver notre vie tranquille. En plus de ça, au lit, nous faisions moins l'amour, mais c'était sûrement une conséquence de notre éloignement temporaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa simple présence à mes côtés me suffisait pour me sentir bien. Il était ma plus longue relation, soit deux ans de vie commune et pour lui, j'étais prêt à décrocher la lune. Ce soir, le bar avait eu une baisse de fréquentation, ce qui arrivait de temps en temps, je finissais donc plus tôt à mon grand plaisir. A mon arrivée à la maison, Tatsu était au téléphone et sa surprise de me voir rentrer se lut sur son visage. Ses traits s'étirèrent ensuite en un sourire et il en oublia sa communication.

- Ton téléphone chéri ! _Rigolais-je_

- Ah oui ! _Troublé_

- C'est qui au fait ?

- Ryo-n.. Ryo-chan !

- Dis lui salut de ma part et que ce n'est plus une heure à embêter les gens ! _Plaisantais-je_

Le laissant terminer son appel, je m'étais dirigé droit vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Une fois sorti, vêtu d'un simple boxer et d'un tee shirt large, je l'avais rejoins sur le canapé me blottissant contre son torse. Respirer son odeur avait un effet immédiat sur ma sérénité et je fermais les yeux de bien-être. Pendant ce temps, monsieur regardait la télévision, son bras dans mon dos et les pieds sur la table basse. C'était devenu notre petit instant de repos le soir avant de nous coucher. Puis tout à coup, son portable se mit à vibrer me faisant sursauter, nous rîmes un peu et j'attendis qu'il le lise avant de me repositionner correctement. Fermant son clapet, sans lire le message, il le posa sur le fauteuil à sa droite. J' haussais un sourcil et le questionnait du regard. Pour toute réponse, il me sourit, appuyant délicatement dans mon dos pour que je revienne contre lui. Je le laissais faire, regagnant sa chaleur mais l'affaire me turlupinait.

- Pourquoi tu ne lis pas ton message ? C'est peut-être important !

- Chut, t'en fais pas, je n'attends pas de message, c'est sûrement une pub.

- Donne, je vais regarder !

- Bah non ! Allez, repose toi et je finis de regarder mon film moi !

- Hum...

Il avait haussé la voix et s'était montré autoritaire. D'habitude, il m'aurait laissé son portable sans rien dire au lieu de me parler sur ce ton. Vexé, je ne lui avais plus parlé de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'on aille se coucher. Le lendemain, sans que je ne sois au courant, Ryo débarqua de bon matin peu avant que je parte au travail. Sa réplique « oh tu es là ? » m'avait un peu surprise étant donné que je vivais ici, mais c'était Ryo, ce baka posait vraiment des questions idiotes parfois. Fin prêt pour aller bosser, je les saluais et quittai l'appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, je me recoiffais vite fait et m'assurais que j'avais toutes mes affaires. Tâtonnant ma poche de pantalon, je claquai ma langue sur mon palais et appuyais à nouveau sur le bouton de mon étage pour remonter. Mon téléphone était resté sur la table basse, il fallait que je le récupère pour être joignable.

A l'entrée, je me dépêchais d'enlever mes chaussures et me précipitai dans le salon empoignant mon portable. Souhaitant faire un dernier petit signe à mon homme, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où la lumière donnait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. J'allais ouvrir cette dernière quand mon corps se figea, me privant de mon air quelques secondes. Le cœur serré, j'assistais à une scène que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné. Mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami s'embrassaient tendrement. Un pas en arrière, je regagnais la sortie sans faire de bruit et soufflai. Mon monde s'écroulait, une douleur vive compressait ma poitrine et je sortis rapidement dehors pour prendre l'air. Je marchais en direction d'un parc où je serai tranquille pour encaisser le choc. Tout à coup, je me fichais bien du boulot, c'était décidé, ce matin, je n'irai pas travailler. Par respect envers mon employeur, je sortis mon portable et lui envoyai un message le prévenant de mon absence.

A cette heure, le parc était encore très peu fréquenté, l'air était frais et l'herbe humide. Assis par terre, je m'en étais rendu compte mais peu importait, les jambes légèrement pliées, je pris mon visage entre mes mains. Une vague de questions me submergeait, je me sentais trahis. Aurais-je dû me douter de quelque chose ? Ne m'aimait-il plus ? Était-ce de ma faute s'il cherchait du réconfort avec un autre ? Seulement, Ryo savait... comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Je lui racontais tout, mes soucis, mes projets et derrière, il se tapait mon mec. Ce connard devait bien rire de moi dans mon dos. Petit à petit, j'ouvrais les yeux et me rendais compte que cela était flagrant. Le surnom de Ryo que donnait Tatsu, son téléphone qu'il ne quittait plus, la main sur la cuisse, les silences quand je partais dans la pièce d'à côté... Tout s'éclairait et ça faisait mal. Je l'aimais tellement, sans lui, ma vie ne serait plus pareille. Je ne pourrais plus me payer cet appartement, sa chaleur me manquerait, ses sourires, ses baisers, ses repas, nos discussions... C'était lui que j'aimais, je ne voulais que lui et ferai tout pour lui. C'était ce que je m'étais toujours dit, dans ce cas, que fallait-il que je fasse ? Fallait-il que je ferme les yeux ? Serrant les poings, j'étais dans une impasse douloureuse où quelque soit mon choix, je souffrirai de la situation. Si je les mettais sur le fait accompli, je mettais un terme à notre relation et si je taisais cela, j'allais devoir supporter et faire abstraction de leur tromperie.

L'heure du midi venue, j'étais rentré comme prévu à l'appartement, l'autre encore dans les parages. J'en voulais à mon ami plus qu'à Tatsu. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaissait, il savait que Ohkura était devenu vital pour moi. Mes relations précédentes étaient vraiment futiles, Tatsu était le seul mec bien qui avait concédé à sortir avec moi. J'étais tombé sous son charme dès les premières minutes où je l'avais vu et par bonheur, il avait accepté mes avances. Contrairement à Ryo, je n'avais pas de charisme, n'étais pas très beau et je n'avais pas de style vestimentaire particulier. J'étais le gars typique qui avait pourtant réussi à se faire un mannequin. Il était ma fierté et Ryo venait de s'en emparer. Une boule en travers de la gorge, je le maudissais, il pouvait avoir n'importe qui s'il voulait et il fallait qu'il choisisse mon homme. C'était pas correct, jamais je ne lui aurais fait ça mais apparemment j'étais trop con.

Maintenant que je connaissais leur secret, je ne voyais plus les choses de la même manière, j'interprétais leurs regards, leurs gestes et malgré moi, j'essayais de m'interposer le plus souvent. Ce manège dura quelques semaines, mais Tatsu devenait de plus en plus susceptible et la peur qu'il me quitte survint. J'étais misérable mais je les laissais à présent faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Quand il voyait Ryo dans la journée, il était plus souriant et gentil avec moi. Quand mon soit disant ami venait à l'appartement, je savais que sous la table, ils se caressaient et qu'en mon absence, ils s'embrassaient furtivement. Cependant, Tatsu était encore officiellement avec moi, je voulais croire au fait qu'il m'aimait toujours. S'il voulait juste batifoler avec Ryo soit, mais nous vivions encore ensemble, tous les soirs, j'avais encore le droit à mon câlin même si coucher devenait rare. Je pouvais comprendre, mon corps ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Toutefois, il continuait à me préparer des petits plats et je les dégustais comme une preuve d'amour. Ils étaient devenu ses marques d'affection.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent et rien n'avait changé, mis à part que j'avais cessé de travailler comme un damné. Peu de temps après voir découvert son infidélité, j'avais arrêté d'effectuer mes nombreuses heures supplémentaires puisque je n'avais plus le cœur à organiser un voyage aussi onéreux. Désirant tout de même passer une semaine rien qu'avec mon homme et en exclusivité, je nous avais réservé une chambre dans un onsen. Ce lieu paisible allait peut être nous rapprocher à nouveau et lui faire remarquer l'erreur qu'il faisait ? Naïf, c'était le mot qui me correspondait, mais de nature optimiste, je voulais m'accrocher à cette lueur d'espoir. Ma journée se déroulait normalement, effectuant mon travail à moitié dans mes pensées jusqu'au moment où une panne d'électricité mit le bar au ralenti. Forcé de constater qu'il n'était plus possible de bosser dans ces conditions, le patron attendit que le bar se vide de nos clients pour fermer. Ça allait encore nous faire des heures en moins sur notre paye, mais nous les rattraperions sans doute le week end. Le tout nettoyé comme nous pouvions, nous étions congédiés et avions laissé le patron régler le problème majeur.

Ma montre affichait 19h, c'était bien la première fois que je rentrais si tôt à la maison. Ne sachant pas si Tatsu avait déjà cuisiné pour lui, je m'étais arrêté dans un restaurant de soba. J'avais commandé deux portions au cas où il voudrait en manger avec moi et repris le chemin de l'immeuble. En bas, une vieille dame promenait son chien et sourit à mon passage. Je ne la connaissais pas mais je la croisais presque tous les jours, nous nous disions bonjour et échangions quelques mots de courtoisie par moment. Ce quartier était agréable, je me plaisais vraiment ici. J'entrais enfin chez moi et défis mes chaussures avec soulagement. Je retirais ma veste quand des bruits étranges me parvinrent, je m'avançais au salon et compris. C'était douloureux, encore une fois, mon cœur se brisait et je posais les repas sur la table basse. Les entendre gémir était une torture, mais je ne pouvais pas fuir. Cette fois-ci, c'était trop, le faire dans notre lit montrait qu'au final, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi. Mais moi, je l'aimais toujours, je ne pourrai pas mettre fin à notre histoire, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Alors il fallait qu'ils sachent que je savais, je me dirigeais vers la porte de la chambre et après une inspiration d'encouragement, j'abaissai la poignée l'ouvrant.

Le spectacle était écœurant, Tatsu était sous Ryo, ses mains agrippant le dos de ce dernier. Tellement passionnés dans leur tâche, c'est seulement au bout de quelques secondes que mon mec s'aperçut de ma présence. Complètement paniqué, il repoussa Ryo qui se tourna vers moi, leurs visages décomposés. J'avais fait ce qui me semblait bon, mais je regrettais. Retournant rapidement dans le salon, je frottais mon visage, essuyant par la même occasion cette fichue larme qui trahissait ce que je ressentais. Très vite, les deux m'avaient rejoint au salon après avoir enfilé ce qui leur était venu sous la main. J'étais incapable de lever les yeux vers eux, je compris que Tatsu était à mes côtés lorsqu'il déposa sa main sur mon épaule en prenant une voix compatissante.

- Maru...

- Ne dis rien, je sais tout.

- Je suis désolé.

-Mec.._ intervint Ryo avant que je ne l'interrompe_

- Toi, la ferme ! Sors de chez nous !

- Maru, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine mais tu sais très bien que depuis quelques temps, ce n'est plus pareil entre nous..

- Je t'aime moi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre...

- Mais tu étais toujours absent ! Ryo était là.. on a appris à se connaître et...nous sommes tombés amoureux...

- Dis pas ça ! Tu dois toujours m'aimer ! Sinon tu m'aurais quitté ! C'est avec moi que tu partages ta vie !

- Maru...

- NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Couche avec si tu veux mais plus dans notre lit.

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait des mois que tu me trompes, j'étais au courant. Je peux fermer les yeux mais s'il te plaît, pas dans notre lit !

- Comment ?

Ma révélation les abasourdit, Tatsu regardait mon traite d'ami à l'encadrement de la porte derrière moi, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Seulement, il n'y avait rien à dire, alors je me levai doucement, embrassant rapidement le front de Tatsu et marchai vers la sortie en saisissant ma veste au passage. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque Ryo me retint le bras et me retourna vers eux. Je me dégageai vivement de son emprise et lui lançai un regard noir. Si j'acceptais pour Tatsu, ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. Il n'était plus rien pour moi, il avait perdu mon amitié et ma confiance au moment où il avait volé le cœur et le corps de mon petit ami. Même s'il était courbé pour s'excuser, il m'était impossible de lui pardonner.

Laisse-le partir ! S'il te plaît !

Choqué, je me retournais à nouveau vers ce triste tableau et ouvris la bouche sans que le moindre son n'en sorte. Il ne cherchait pas à s'excuser, non, il me demandait de le laisser vivre sa vie avec mon copain. Je n'en revenais pas. Je m'approchai de lui et lui saisis le col du tee shirt pour le pousser contre le mur. Il ne réagissait pas, me regardant d'un air désolé qui m'énervait encore plus. Il répéta une deuxième fois sa demande me faisant le lâcher. Tatsu qui était venu vers nous, posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Incrédule, je souriais nerveusement, ils se foutaient de la gueule du monde. J'allais exprimer ma vision des choses mais Tatsu me devança et m'adressa la parole.

- C'est fini Maru, je suis désolé mais on ne peut plus continuer. J'aime Ryo maintenant...

- Et moi ?

- Désolé... pardonne moi...

- Pardonne nous Maru... on ne l'a pas fait exprès...

- Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

Ca me démangeait et mon poing contre sa figure me soulageait. Je les poussais sans ménagement et rassemblais mes affaires. Ordinateur, chargeurs, porte feuille, papiers, appareil photo, puis fringues. Une valise pleine et mon sac de sport sur le dos, je quittai l'appartement sans un dernier regard en arrière pour ne plus y revenir. J'abandonnais certes quelques affaires personnelles, mais je perdais bien plus que ça en quittant les lieux. Je n'avais plus rien, ma vie se résumait à ces deux bagages que je transportais. En lot de consolation, il me restait mes économies qui allaient me servir pour me trouver un petit logement. Je traînais ma valise et un son m'interpella, je jetai un coup d'oeil sur le trottoir d'en face et vis de jeunes artistes jouer de la musique. Je soupirais, j'avais laissé ma basse là-bas. En y réfléchissant, c'était peut être mieux ainsi, elle connotait bien trop cette amitié et amour perdus. Je poursuivis alors mon chemin jusqu'à trouver un hôtel pas cher pour la nuit et le temps que je me dégote un appartement.

Une longue semaine éprouvante s'en était suivi. Les premiers jours, je laissais les rideaux fermés, buvais un peu et ne me rasais plus. Cela pouvait être risible, mais le coup qu'ils m'avaient infligés m'avaient mis à terre. Après plusieurs jours à broyer du noir, un bruit d'oiseau à la fenêtre de l'hôtel m'avait été salvateur. Lorsque les cris de ce petit oiseau affolé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre me parvinrent, je m'étais levé nonchalamment pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le pauvre s'était encastré dans une sorte de plante que l'hôtel entretenait. Une fois libéré, l'oiseau prit son envol et je l'ai regardé partir jusqu'à le perdre de vu. Le lendemain, il était revenu et je lui avais donné des miettes de gâteau. Un sourire franc étira mes lèvres et je me rendis compte que cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs mois. Les choses simples sont finalement bien les meilleures. Refermant la fenêtre, je me décidais à rebondir et à faire face à mes problèmes. J'avais épluché toutes les annonces des journaux et avais repris les heures supplémentaires pour occuper mes journées. Aussi, j'avais fait les démarches nécessaires pour ne plus payer les frais de mon ancien appartement et de ce que j'avais en commun avec Tatsu. Enfin, j'étais parvenu à trouver un petit appartement sympa et disponible. L'inconvénient était que je m'éloignais de mon travail, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ferai mes quarante cinq minutes de train tous les jours. Plus le temps passait et plus je sortais de l'ombre.

Tranquillement installé dans mon coin, les yeux fermés, je profitais de la chaleur de l'eau et des vapeurs. Dehors la nuit était tombée et je jouissais de ma soirée de repos. L'onsen était calme, les clapotis de l'eau me berçaient, c'était le paradis. Bref, l'extase jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un me sortit de ma rêverie. Importuné, je fronçais les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur un visage inconnu. Malgré la pénombre, je distinguais ses cheveux décolorés et ses yeux en amandes. Ne le détaillant pas davantage au premier abord, je l'invitais à me donner la raison de son intervention. Il s'excusa et me demanda s'il pouvait emprunter mon téléphone. J'attrapais ce dernier après m'être séché la main et lui tendis. Ne prêtant pas plus attention à lui, je refermais les yeux et entendais quelques bribes de sa conversation. Au début, il ne disait rien d'important mais ensuite, j'ouvris de grands yeux surpris le jaugeant du regard. Il se vantait à son interlocuteur d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un de seul avec qui passer la soirée. Son sourire était radieux et ses yeux brillaient sous la lune. Il avait l'air d'un saint mais cette apparence était trompeuse. Sa façon de me relooker laissait nul doute quant à ses pensées. Non pudique, je commençais néanmoins à devenir gêné et cela me déplaisait. Il dû sans doute le remarquer puisqu'il sourit à nouveau avant de raccrocher à son correspondant. Me surplombant, je réalisais qu'il me donnait une vision tout autre de son anatomie, et relevai les yeux immédiatement. Troublé, je tendis la main pour récupérer mon téléphone, lui, était amusé de la situation. Enfin, mon trublion s'immergea dans l'eau mais resta près de moi.

- Moi c'est Shota et toi ?

- Maruyama.

- T'es seul ?

- Oui et j'aimais bien l'être.

- Rabat joie ! On peut discuter, ça ne coûte rien ne. Je te paye un verre si tu veux.

_- Soupir~ _Okay, un lagon bleu.

_- Ris~ _Petit joueur.

La suite de la soirée était un peu floue dans ma tête mais je me souvenais m'être bien amusé. J'avais laissé ce mec me draguer et m'entraîner dans ses délires. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me comporter comme ça, mais je n'avais pas de comptes à rendre à personne alors je m'étais laissé aller. Je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne pas possible et je sortais de mon lit quand un élément retint mon attention. Parcourant la pièce du regard, je soupirais en me tenant la tête, je n'étais pas chez moi. Voilà pourquoi, je ne m'adonnais pas à ce genre de plaisir me dis-je. Après avoir enfilé mon boxer, je décidai de sortir de la chambre à la recherche de mon hôte. Lorsque je vis ce fameux garçon de la veille, je ne fus pas surpris et le saluai. Il s'était retourné et m'avais lancé un magnifique sourire. Il me faisait penser à Tatsu d'une certaine manière et je détournais les yeux.

Contrairement à la veille, il montrait moins d'assurance dans sa façon de parler et je souris. Il me tendit ensuite une tasse de café accompagnée d'une viennoiserie que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Agréablement surpris, j'avais pris ce petit déjeuné à ses côtés comme si nous nous connaissions. Gêné, il m'avait expliqué que la veille il avait un peu bu suite à une dispute avec son meilleur ami et que lorsqu'il m'avait vu seul, il s'était dit que je pouvais lui tenir compagnie. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que nous nous entendrions aussi bien et que nous consommerions autant d'alcool. Nous avions finalement couché ensemble et des bribes des événements de la veille me revenaient petit à petit en mémoire. Bien sympathique, Shota m'avait permis de prendre une douche avant de partir. Terminant de me sécher les cheveux, je sortis de la salle de bain en remettant la serviette autour de ma taille. J'avais oublié de prendre mes affaires et j'aurai bien aimé avoir un boxer propre de rechange. Ne voulant pas abusé de l'hospitalité de mon aventure, j'enfilai avec un peu de dégoût mes vêtements de la veille puis je le rejoignis au salon. Je glissais dans mes poches mon téléphone, mes clés et mon portefeuille et pensais à quitter les lieux quand il prit la parole.

- On ne se reverra plus ne ?

Ne m'attendant pas à cette réaction, je reportais mon attention sur lui et sa mine me toucha. Il était vraiment mignon et me semblait passablement triste. D'accoutumé, dans cette situation, il n' y avait pas de lendemain et puis, je n'étais pas prêt à reconstruire quelque chose. Il se triturait les doigts et attendait que je lui réponde ce que je fis maladroitement.

- Je ne pense pas non..

- Mh...

- Désolé, je sors d'une relation qui s'est mal terminée.

- J'ai personne en ce moment et tu as l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Alors on pourrait se voir et profiter sans se prendre la tête.

- C'est pas mon genre, désolé.

- Alors sors avec moi.

Je me mis à rire mais il était sérieux. Je n'avais jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi imprévisible et capricieux. Je le connaissais à peine, et après la soirée que nous avions passé, il était difficile d'accorder ma confiance. Bien qu'il paraissait différent des autres de par ses petites attentions, n'en restait pas moins qu'il m'avait abordé sans complexes et qu'il s'était offert à moi. Réfléchissant toujours trop, je lui permis d'interpréter mon long moment de réaction comme un doute. Content, il m'avait posé un doigt sur la bouche et m'avait sourit avant de chercher quelque chose dans son tiroir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se rapprochait à nouveau de moi en me glissant son numéro de téléphone dans la poche de mon jean. Laissant sa main sur ma cuisse et l'autre sur mon épaule, il me chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots qui me firent reprendre conscience.

- Je te serai fidèle moi.

- Dit le mec qui couche avec le premier mec qu'il trouve seul.

- J'avais déjà bu je t'ai dit ! Je suis pas comme ça !

- J'en sais rien. Je ne te connais même pas !

- Okay, alors accepte de passer l'aprem avec moi.

Ce jour là, je m'étais lancé sans le savoir dans une grande aventure. Shota était un jeune styliste et sa passion était évidemment la mode. Il m'avait alors emmené faire du shopping achetant de multiples vêtements sans compter. De mon côté, je l'avais analysé pour cerner sa personnalité sans succès. Il était une vrai pile électrique, croquant la vie à pleine dent. A côté de cela, il avait des allures kawaii qui contrastaient avec son caractère. Un instant mignon et la minute d'après, il pouvait vous séduire tel un mâle en pic de testostérone. Je retenais sa façon de m'avoir accosté et ses insinuations douteuses sans compter ses gestes déplacés. Il était intéressant et j'avouais que sa compagnie me plaisait. Il était une bouffée d'oxygène dont j'avais besoin. Bien que sceptique, je n'avais pas grand chose à perdre en lui accordant le bénéfice du doute. Je tentais donc d'apprécier les derniers moments de cet après midi avec mon bel inconnu. Au loin, je vis une boutique de musique et m'y avançais après lui avoir fait un sourire. Je regardais les cds et longeais les rayons jusqu'à arriver aux instruments mis en avant. Une basse trônait parmi d'autres guitares et je la touchais me rappelant la mienne. Ca me manquait de ne plus jouer et avec un petit pincement au cœur, je me demandais si Ryo continuait de faire de la gratte.

- Tu sais en jouer ?

Pendant quelques secondes, j'avais oublié sa présence et secouais légèrement la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Je me tournais vers lui avec un air triste sans répondre et me dirigeais vers la sortie du magasin. Très vite rattrapé, je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule pour me faire retourner. Doucement, je me laissais faire et son visage se détendit. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler et comme s'il avait entendu ma prière, il me pointa du doigt un marchand de glace. Reconnaissant, je lui souris et acceptai son invitation muette. Les parfums y étaient nombreux mais comme d'habitude, je comptais prendre une glace à l'italienne pistache chocolat. J'attendais mon tour pour commander quand Shota qui était devant se prit une énorme glace avec crêpe, profiteroles, gâteaux, pockys et boules de glaces accompagnées d'un cornet. Ahuri, mon air lui étira un large sourire sur le visage et il me tapota le ventre.

- C'est pour nous deux.

Cet être diabolique ne perdait pas le Nord mais son audace et sa persistance à m'avoir près de lui me flattaient. Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison, mais j'avais l'impression de lui plaire et c'était une sensation agréable. J'en venais à me demander si le coup de foudre existait et s'il ne venait pas de nous frapper. Assis face à face en train de déguster notre glace, je trouvais la situation assez romantique. Nous parlions de choses et d'autres et l'heure de nous quitter arriva bien vite. Honnête, je lui avais dit avoir passé une bonne journée et il me proposa aussitôt de nous revoir. J'acceptai en souriant et nous nous dirigeâmes tranquillement vers la station de train. L'obscurité s'était abattu sur la ville changeant le rythme de vie de ses habitants. Certains travaillaient et beaucoup d'autres rangeaient leur statut professionnel pour se détendre et s'amuser. Au bar, nombreux étaient ces personnes qui venaient oublier leurs soucis et décompresser en buvant plus que de raison. Moi, je n'avais pas de qualifications me laissant guère un avenir brillant devant moi. Néanmoins, mon travail n'était pas des plus laborieux et je n'avais pas à endosser de grandes responsabilités.

Le hall de la gare était animé, au milieu de celui-ci, nos chemins allaient se séparer pour rentrer respectivement chacun chez soi. J'inclinais légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement pour la journée passée mais deux mains vinrent se placer sur mes joues et une douce chaleur s'accola sur mes lèvres. Fermant les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, je les rouvris sur un Shota mi-enjoué et mi-inquiet. Mon sourire le rassura et il partit d'un signe de main me laissant seul avec mes interrogations. Les semaines suivantes, nous nous étions revu à quelques occasions, allant d'un simple café à passer une journée entière dans un parc d'attraction. Le temps s'écoulait et plus je m'attachais à lui. Finalement, il avait réussi à me conquérir et j'en étais ravi. Il était probablement le changement dont j'avais besoin pour passer à autre chose.

Un jour, il m'avait à nouveau posé la question à laquelle il attendait une réponse et cette fois, je lui avais répondu par l'affirmatif. Ainsi avait commencé notre relation et elle fonctionnait à merveille. Shota venait fréquemment boire un café au bar où je travaillais. Assis au bar, nous pouvions discuter pendant que je continuais mon service. Lors de ma journée de repos, nous nous donnions rendez vous et passions la journée ensemble. Souvent, nous allions chez moi et inévitablement, nous faisions l'amour. Il nous arrivait de reparler de notre première fois où aucun sentiment primait, mais notre rencontre avait été fortuite et originale. Il était différent de Tatsu, plus attentionné encore, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air. Seulement, son sourire me le rappelait par moment. C'était là leur point commun, je m'attachais à faire naître le bonheur sur leur visage. J'avais visiblement échoué avec Ohkura, alors je tentais de corriger mes défauts. Premièrement, côté physique, j'avais perdu un peu de poids. Il fallait dire qu'avec Shota, nous ne restions jamais en place et marchions beaucoup. Il m'emmenait aussi à sa salle de musculation que je m'amusais à qualifier de « salle de torture ». Enfin, avec un petit ami styliste, ma façon de m'habiller avait été aussi chamboulée. Devant mon peu de goût vestimentaire, je m'étais vu offert pas mal d'affaires dont j'avais encore du mal à porter et à assortir.

Nous étions en couple depuis deux mois et je priais tous les jours pour que notre idylle se poursuive. Il m'avait fait rencontrer sa sœur mais aussi quelques amis à lui avec qui nous avions bu un verre un soir. De mon côté, j'avais perdu de vu ma famille qui n'avait pas accepté mon penchant sexuel. C'était difficile mais j'avais su faire face à cela, c'est pourquoi, je voulais rencontrer ceux de Shota. Les siens avaient su se montrer aimant avec lui et il me tardait de faire leur connaissance. Je savais que cela était encore tôt mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais patient. Un matin, Yasu était venu chez moi m'arrachant à la chaleur de mon lit pour que je l'accompagne à son travail. Il était nerveux, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il m'en avait déjà beaucoup parlé alors je me dis qu'il devait être stressé de me présenter à ses collègues. Moi, j'étais plutôt réjoui car cela signifiait qu'il me présenterait bientôt à sa famille. Arrivé devant le bâtiment, j'eus la sensation d'être déjà venu mais beaucoup d'endroits se ressemblaient. Je le suivais en traversant le hall et nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au cinquième étage. Là, nous étions descendu et avions gagné un couloir où une fontaine à eau était à disposition ainsi qu'un banc. Sur les côtés, des portes de bureaux étaient ouvertes tandis que d'autres gardaient les lieux confidentiels. Enfin, nous débouchâmes sur une grande pièce où au centre de grandes tables de travail se trouvaient. Tout autour n'était que textiles, tissus, fils et autres matériaux de coutures. Par endroits des plumes dépassaient des casiers, quand d'autres contenaient des perles et autres ornements. Je comprenais désormais lorsque Shota me parlait de sa caverne d'alibaba où son imagination débordait.

Plus tard, alors que des portes manteaux supportaient des costumes et que mon petit ami terminait d'y accrocher ses créations en parlant avec deux assistantes, je l'aperçus. Un homme se tenait à côté de lui et ajustait un vêtement au niveau de ses jambes. Je restais planté là et l'observais de loin, une pointe de nostalgie et de tristesse perturbant ma matinée. J'allais reporter mon attention sur l'homme qui comblait à présent ma vie quand celui ci se dirigea vers lui, le serrant même dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Écarquillant les yeux, j'avais encore du mal à croire qu'ils se connaissaient mais en y réfléchissant, leur travail était complémentaire, cela était donc bien possible. Après de longues minutes, ce que je redoutais se produisit et Shota vint à ma rencontre accompagné d'Ohkura.

- Maru. Voilà le collègue dont je te parle souvent...

- Lui ?

- Salut Maru...

- C'est une blague.. je vais rentrer je crois.

- Attends ! Il fallait que je te le dise, je t'aime alors je voulais être sincère avec toi...

- Tu savais qui il était pour moi ?

- Oui mais...

- Je rentre Yasu. Salut Ryo pour moi _- adressais-je à Tatsu d'un sourire ironique._

Arrivé devant les portes de l'ascenseur, je jurais pour qu'elles s'ouvrent rapidement. Derrière moi, j'entendais Shota qui me demandait de l'attendre mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'étais perdu, je ne comprenais plus. J'avais l'impression qu'on se moquait de moi, que mon cœur était malmené. Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent et là, comble de tout, Ryo se tenait devant moi. Agacé, je lui balançai l'expression que me vint en tête avant d'opter pour les escaliers pour éviter de passer à ses côtés.

- Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Proprement parlé n'est ce pas.

De mon plus faux sourire, je déguerpis dans la cage d'escaliers, le cœur lourd. Je m'étais souvent demandé ce qu'ils devenaient mais je ne m'attendais pas à les voir dans ces circonstances. Je me fichais qu'ils soient encore ensemble, puisque j'avais trouvé ma moitié, mais ce mensonge autour de ça m'avait irrité. J'allais devoir discuter avec Shota, il me devait des explications et je craignais que cette histoire fut montée de toutes pièces. J'avais peur de m'être fait piéger et que Shota finisse par me dire qu'il avait passé du bon temps avec moi mais que la farce était terminée. Je descendais les marches quatre à quatre avant de diminuer le rythme et de finir par m'arrêter. Je me mordais la lèvre et tapais dans le mur, j'en avais marre d'être pris pour un con. Je demandais juste à vivre normalement sans me prendre la tête. Soudain, sans que je ne l'entende arriver, shota se serra contre mon dos. Je fermais les yeux pour contenir ma colère et le laisser me rassurer mais j'avais besoin de réponses.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolé... je vais tout te raconter mais laisse moi finir d'accord ?

- Je t'écoute..

- Je t'avais déjà vu dans le hall à plusieurs reprises, il y a de ça un moment. Tu avais l'air d'attendre quelqu'un et tu me semblais mignon. Tu venais souvent avec un paquet repas dans les mains et je me disais que la femme qui avait le droit à ces attentions avait de la chance. Puis, un jour, je t'ai vu avec Tacchon et ça m'a surpris. Il me parlait bien de son petit ami mais je ne te voyais pas comme ça. Ensuite, il y a eu cet autre mec... et je ne te voyais plus. Tacchon sortait avec Nishikido depuis quelques semaines et un jour, j'ai osé lui demander ce que toi tu étais devenu. Il n'en savait rien mais moi je voulais te revoir... Un matin, il est venu me voir et me tendit un bout de papier où était écrit le lieu du onsen où je t'ai trouvé. Il s'était rappelé que tu avais réservé une chambre à cette date et que peut être je pourrai t'y voir. J'étais là bas depuis trois heures et comme je ne te voyais pas, j'avais abandonné l'espoir de te revoir. J'ai alors commencé à boire deux trois verres puis tu es apparu. Et tu connais la suite... J'ai menti au début mais pour le reste, tout était vrai, je t'aime Maru..

- Sho-chan...

Toute mon animosité venait de s'envoler et les yeux humides, je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Je m'en voulais d'avoir douté de lui et de ses sentiments. Je le décollais ensuite de mon torse pour venir sceller mes lèvres aux siennes transmettant tout mon amour. Son histoire m'avait ému, je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de moi mais le fait était qu'il m'aimait. J'étais soudain heureux et éprouvait moins de regret à mon histoire avec Tatsu. Dans un sens, cela m'avait permis de croiser l'homme qu'il me convenait et par mon intermédiaire, Ryo avait trouvé le sien aussi. Même si je ne parvenais toujours pas à pardonner leur trahison, je commençais à aller de l'avant et avais renoué contact avec eux. Par la suite, dès que je le pouvais, je venais apporter le repas de Sho-chan et restais manger avec lui. Il arrivait que Tatsu se joigne à nous et petit à petit, nous renouions dialogue évitant soigneusement d'aborder ce pénible souvenir. Enfin, Shota et moi avons finit par emménager ensemble afin de se voir plus souvent et d'entamer un nouveau tournant dans notre vie de couple. En ce qui concerne la musique, Tatsu m'avait rendu ma basse et j'avais transmis ma passion à Shota. Sachant également jouer de la guitare, je lui en avais payé une en cadeau et lui avais appris à jouer. Ensemble, nous nous accordions tel un agrégat de notes inscrites sur une partition.

PAN.


End file.
